


Cuando Anochece en Espadas

by Lintunia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Beta China, Betrayal, Cardverse, Cheating, Conspiracy, Infidelity, M/M, Mentions of War, Murder, No mpreg, Omega England (Hetalia), Smut, brief England/Original Male Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintunia/pseuds/Lintunia
Summary: Con el Rey de Espadas y actual esposo desaparecido, la Reina Arthur Kirkland sabe que el pueblo necesita un alfa fuerte y confiable que lo guíe. ¿Quién mejor para ese puesto que Alfred F. Jones? General del reino y ...buen amigo de la Reina
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Cuando Anochece en Espadas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia igual vieja de Cardverse que, igual que las historias anteriores, publiqué en Fanfiction. Me tomé la libertad de corregir unos cuantos errores que tenía la versión de FF. Me encantaría expandir esta historia a una secuela o precuela, sobre todo porque amo el Cardverse y el Omegaverse, pero la verdad aún no estoy segura. Mi tiempo libre lo dirá. Antes de empezar esta historia por favor, lee las etiquetas por si no te sientes cómoda con alguna de ellas.

Un golpe resonó en la habitación.

La pobre Sota dio un ligero brinco ante el sonido seco, soltando sin querer los papeles en sus manos.

Era ya la media noche en la ciudad capital de Espadas y el día agotador que había tenido, sumado a la relajante vista de las estrellas en la ventana hacían al hombre mayor espaciar un poco; sorprendiéndolo cuando la conversación que hasta hace unos momentos había sido tranquila tomaba un rumbo más intenso.

Yao no tenía nada en contra de los alfas aunque siempre le resulto difícil entenderlos, claro producto de pertenecer a una familia noble conformada solo por betas. Sin embargo, luego de entrar a la Corte Real y ser nombrado la Sota de Espadas tuvo que obligarse a hacerlo, después de todo, al estar al servicio de la realeza estaría rodeado de ellos. Pero aún con todos esos años en su compañía, la situación en la que se encontraba lo ponía muy incómodo y nervioso. Ser un beta encerrado en una habitación con tres alfas fuertes y claramente furiosos no era un escenario que le gustaría presenciar.

— Así que simplemente decidió ignorar las órdenes del Consejo y dejó el campamento días antes de lo acordado. Dígame General, ¡¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?! — Dijo un hombre alto y de cabello castaño, después de colocar sus manos de golpe en la mesa, inclinándose para fijar sus ojos aceituna en el alfa frente a él.

— El Rey mismo ordeno que regresara lo antes posible a la capital Almirante. Créame que si no hubiera sido de vital importancia no habría acatado la orden. — Se defendió el alfa atacado, el General Alfred F. Jones, con sus ojos azules volviéndose más fríos con cada acusación.

— Y por eso lo dejó en medio del bosque con sólo un escuadrón de soldados para defenderlo. — Habló otro de los alfas, Sir Kolher, visiblemente más enojado que el Almirante Andrew.

— Me parece Sir Kolher que no está en posición de cuestionar mi desempeño cuando usted no ha sido capaz de acabar con los criminales de la ciudad. — Con esta declaración, la esencia del Jefe de Caballeros cambió de enojado a ser agresivo.

— ¡¿Me está llamando incompetente?! ¡Porque no fui yo quien abandonó al Rey Charles en un pozo lleno de asesinos!

— ¡Si la Caballería hiciera remotamente bien su trabajo no tendríamos que preocuparnos por la seguridad en el camino más importante a la capital!.

— Señores basta— Interrumpió una voz firme al otro lado de la gran habitación. Con pasos elegantes la reina de Espadas, que hasta ahora había dejado a los alfas desahogarse, hizo su camino al escritorio desde su anterior posición en la ventana.— Las acusaciones no traerán al Rey de vuelta, en estos momentos nuestra prioridad es comenzar la búsqueda lo antes posible, señalar culpables no servirá de nada — Bajo su intensa mirada verde, los tres alfas tuvieron la decencia de avergonzarse por estar a punto de perder los estribos frente a su Reina. Arthur Kirkland, un omega con no más de cinco años con el título real, educado, inteligente, uno de los omegas más fuertes que Yao había conocido... para molestia del desaparecido Rey y unos cuantos miembros del Consejo.

— Lo siento Su Majestad, si me permitiera explicarle...

— Entiendo General, la situación requería una decisión y usted sólo tomo la que creyó correcta — No era nada extraño que la Reina intentara aplacar a los tres líderes de las fuerzas militares del reino, así que colocó gentilmente su mano en el brazo de Alfred; pues un omega tenía la capacidad de calmar la furia de un alfa con su toque aunque éste no fuera su pareja. Así que cuando Arthur se aseguro que el alfa se había calmado, deslizó lentamente su mano para apartarla, haciendo que el contacto durara unos segundos más de lo necesario. — Pero ahora le ruego que se coordine con Sir Kolher para mandar escuadrones de búsqueda a todo el sector que rodea la capital y los pueblos cercanos ¿Entendido Sir Kolher?

— Si Majestad.

— Almirante, necesito que concentre las fuerzas navales en revisar cada uno de los barcos que salen de Espadas, si el Rey fue secuestrado no queremos que salga del reino. — Ante la afirmación de Andrew, Arthur despidió a los tres alfas, que hicieron una reverencia para después dirigirse a la puerta.

Mientras los hombres abandonaban la habitación, Yao fue a guardar unos documentos a un librero cercano. Si hubiera girado un poco la cabeza habría sido el único en notar la intensa mirada que compartieron la Reina y el General Jones antes de que éste saliera.

* * *

—¡Eso es Lily, tu juego ha mejorado mucho preciosa!— Dijo el Rey Francis al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino. Lily, su Reina, una pequeña y hermosa omega, volteó a mirarlo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

La pareja disfrutaba de un hermoso día soleado, descansando y divirtiéndose en los jardines reales del castillo de Diamantes, acompañados de todo su séquito.

— Gracias mi Rey, pero aún me falta mucho por aprender.

— Tu sólo sigue practicando, tal vez después puedas vencerme — Le dijo el alfa. La omega rubia volvió a sonreír, tomó el mazo entre sus delicadas manos y golpeó una de las bolas en el pasto. Francis, desde su posición sentada no muy lejos del juego de croquet, sonrió ante la ternura que emanaba su Reina. Tal vez, con el tiempo, lograra enamorarse de ella. Después de todo, durante el año que llevaban casados, había desarrollado un tierno afecto por la jovencita.

— Su Majestad, necesito un momento por favor — Vash, la Sota de Diamantes y hermano mayor de la Reina susurro de repente en su oído, sobresaltándolo un poco.

— Oh Vash, ¿dónde te habías metido amigo? ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? El día esta hermoso.

— Hay noticias importantes Señor, del Reino de Espadas. — El alfa vestido en tonos naranjas y amarillos no tomo mucha importancia a las palabras de su Sota, Vash siempre solía exagerar con sus noticias importantes.

— Mis aliados favoritos, cuéntame Vash, ¿qué pasa con nuestros amigos amantes del azul? — Pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Al parecer nuestras sospechas eran correctas, el Rey Charles despareció. Arthur lo anunció ayer. — Ante la respuesta, los ojos azules del Rey se tornaron serios y se centraron completamente en el beta.

— ¿Charles desaparecido? ¿Estás seguro?

— Si, Espadas mando mensajeros a los tres reinos con la noticia, el Rey lleva perdido cerca de una semana y la Reina lleva el mismo tiempo buscándolo. — _¿Una semana?_ Pensó Francis. Esto era increíble, el gobernante de uno de los reinos más poderosos llevaba toda una semana desaparecido y el apenas se está enterando. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

— Vaya vaya, Arthur nunca deja de sorprenderme, no puedo creer que haya podido esconder algo así de importante por tantos días.

— La desaparición de un Rey es un asunto delicado Señor, creo que entiendo porque no querían que nos enteráramos antes, pero aún así, somos sus vecinos más importantes, Espadas debió informarnos de inmediato.

— ¿El Rey Charles desapareció? — Interrumpió una tercera y dulce voz. Los dos hombres voltearon a ver a Lily, que ahora se encontraba frente a ellos con su mirada verde y curiosa.

— Si Lily, al parecer Charles fue secuestrado desde hace una semana; de seguro ese omega cejón no ha abierto la boca para no verse indefenso.

— Pobre Arthur, debe estar devastado. — Dijo Lily mientras pensaba en el omega rubio, de seguro desesperado por encontrar a su querido esposo.

Ante lo dicho por su esposa, Francis no pudo evitar soltar una risa escandalosa.

— Mi querida Lily, no quiero ofender la simpatía que sientes por Arthur, pero siendo sinceros, lo dudo mucho.

Y mientras el alfa intentaba calmar sus carcajadas, Vash sólo pensaba que ojala su Rey fuera un poco más discreto.

* * *

— Parece que Ludwig está muy consternado por la ausencia de nuestro Rey. — Dijo Yao mientras le echaba un vistazo a la carta recién abierta del Rey de Corazones, llamando la atención de Arthur. — No deja de mandar cartas.

— Ya pasaron tres semanas desde que Charles desapareció, para bien o para mal es normal que los otros reinos tengan curiosidad por saber si hay nuevas noticias. — Comento Arthur mientras regresaba a su escritura.

— Supongo que Ludwig no puede esperar a que llegue el día en que se anuncie al nuevo heredero. — Aunque trató de disimularlo, el tono de Yao fue un poco desdeñoso al igual que su aroma y el omega no tuvo más remedio que dejar de escribir.

— Sé que la relación con Corazones se volvió tensa después de la Guerra de los Rubíes, pero me consta que Ludwig ha intentado mejorarla lo más posible...puedo decir que lo considero un hombre muy sensato.

— No soy quien para cambiar su opinión Su Majestad. — Fue lo único que respondió Yao mientras colocaba la carta en la pequeña mesa de la correspondencia. Cuando se volvió hacia Arthur lo encontró con la cabeza recostada en su silla, los ojos cerrados y una mano apretando el puente de la nariz. Sólo ahora que lo veía de esa forma el beta se dio cuenta de lo agotado que debía estar, el olor de cansancio e irritabilidad que emanaba del omega no podía ser más claro.— ¿Desea que le sirva un poco de té?

— Si, gracias. — El beta se acerco a una mesita donde se encontraba el juego de té que un sirviente les había traído hace poco, para servirle una taza a la Reina, pero mientras lo hacía se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta. Arthur dio su consentimiento y un joven entró con una reverencia.

— Su Majestad, el General Jones ha regresado y desea verlo. — Ante esas palabras el ánimo de Arthur cambio enseguida. Mientras que su rostro permaneció sereno y sólo mostro una pequeña sonrisa, su aroma pasó de irritable a eufórico en tan solo segundos.

Yao supo que no fue el único en notarlo, pues vio al sirviente dándole al omega una mirada confusa, pero sólo alzo los hombros restándole importancia. De seguro Arthur sólo estaba ansioso por las noticias que traía Alfred después de estar fuera durante tantos días.

— Gracias Jack. Yao adelántate, dile al General que enseguida voy. — La Sota asintió y salió junto a Jack en camino al salón principal, dejando al rubio solo.

* * *

— General Jones, es un gusto verlo después de tantos días. — El alfa rubio volteó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su Reina y su rostro se iluminó en una hermosa sonrisa al verlo bajando por las escaleras. — ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Buenos días Su Majestad, el gusto es todo mío. Afortunadamente todo está bien, gracias por preguntar.

— Entonces debo suponer que si regresó antes de lo esperado es porque que trae buenas noticias. — Ante esto, la sonrisa de Alfred desapareció.

— Me apena decirle que no Su Majestad, no hemos encontrado ni una pista del Rey ni del escuadrón que lo acompañaba, parece que se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Le pido disculpas, pero tenía que informárselo antes de que tuviera que irme de nuevo.

—Está bien General, no tiene porque disculparse, sé que está haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos y no podría pedirle más. Aunque si es muy frustrante no lograr ningún avance. ¿Cuándo partirá de nuevo?

— Mañana a primera hora.— Arthur sonrió.

— Entonces lo veré mañana antes de que se marche, pero ahora imagino que debe estar cansado después de viajar tanto, ¿por qué no pasa al comedor a tomar algo? Yao y yo ya hemos desayunado y tenemos que seguir atendiendo unos asuntos, pero siéntase libre de descansar un poco.

— Por supuesto, me encantaría, muchas gracias mi Reina.

— Entonces buen provecho— Arthur levanto su mano y al instante Alfred la tomó delicadamente llevándola a sus labios. El General cerró los ojos al primer roce con la piel ajena para después plantar un suave beso. Cuando el alfa soltó lentamente su mano , el omega le sonrió, murmuró un "buen día" y se retiró junto a su Sota.

Una vez que Arthur y Yao desaparecieron de su vista, Alfred fue conducido por un sirviente al enorme y elegante comedor. Al quedarse sólo esperando a que le sirvieran la comida, el alfa miró a ambos lados y muy discretamente desenvolvió un pequeño y arrugado papel que tenía en la mano.

Una gran sonrisa se hizo paso en su rostro cuando leyó la simple y corta oración que contenía el pedazo de pergamino.

_Esta noche quiero ver las estrellas contigo._

* * *

Estaba lloviendo.

A pesar haber amanecido con un agradable sol en el horizonte, para el atardecer el viento había traído nubes grises por encima de la ciudad, haciendo que la gente apresurara el paso para no mojarse.

Poco a poco el golpeteo de las gotas en la ventana se hacía más fuerte, pareciendo que hacían su mejor esfuerzo para traspasar el cristal. Él adoraba ese sonido.

Vladimir le dio la vuelta a la página de su libro cuando Emma entró anunciando que una visita había llegado. El beta de ojos rojizos sonrió ante la noticia y le dijo a la omega que la hiciera pasar. La chica regreso a la sala acompañada de un alfa alto, cubierto con una capa azul marino que lo protegía de la lluvia. Al descubrirse, Vladimir sonrió de lado y se levanto del sillón en el que estaba.

— Buenas tardes General Jones, es un gusto verlo de nuevo, escuché que llegó hoy en la mañana a la capital. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? — Dijo mientras señalaba una silla al lado para que el alfa se sentara. Alfred rechazo el ofrecimiento con un gesto de su mano.

— Sabes bien a que vine Vlad. — Contesto Alfred con tono serio. Vladimir sólo rió.

—Vaya, no tiene que enojarse General, sólo tenía que asegurarme, nunca se es lo suficientemente precavido. — Y Alfred no podría estar más de acuerdo. Pero por otra parte, él no tenía ninguna otra razón para poner un pie en la casa de este tipo.

— Sólo dame lo que vine a buscar.

— Claro, claro sólo espere un momento. — El beta salió de la sala dejando a Alfred sólo con la mucama omega; la chica le ofreció una taza de té a lo que el rubio también rechazo cortésmente. Lo que Alfred menos quería era permanecer más tiempo en esta casa, nunca había sido de su agrado y Vladimir no aceptaba otro lugar para realizar sus negocios.

Y aunque Alfred sabia que muy pocos se atreverían a hablar de él a sus espaldas, la gente no veía con buenos ojos a cualquier alfa, beta u omega que entrara a la mansión de Vladimir Stoica. Porque a pesar de ser poseedor de una gran fortuna, vivir en una casa hermosa y tener una clientela importante, muchas personas aún veían al beta como lo que era cuando llego a la capital...un simple y sucio comerciante de ungüentos.

Pero por mucho que odiara cada cosa en esa mansión, Vladimir era el único en toda Espadas capaz de crear la loción que tanto necesitaba; personas de todo el reino venían a él por la misma razón. De ahí que se hubiera vuelto tan rico en tan poco tiempo.

— Aquí esta su pedido General, tal como lo ordeno, tres dosis de aceite de jazmín. — Vladimir coloco una bolsa de seda sobre una mesita, la cual resonó con un ligero TIC . Al abrirla rebeló tres frascos de tamaño mediano con un líquido rosa en su interior. El alfa tomó uno y lo abrió, llevándolo a su nariz para asegurarse que era exactamente lo que había pedido; repitió el proceso con los otros dos. En tanto, el beta hizo un sonido que debía ser de indignación mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho.

— ¿General por quién me toma, acaso le he fallado alguna vez? — Dijo con un tono de voz lastimoso. Alfred sabía que no era en serio, así que por primera vez desde que llegó, sonrió.

— Como tú dices Vlad, nunca se puede ser lo suficientemente precavido. — Fue lo único que respondió para después colocar un pequeño saco pesado sobre la mesa, colocarse de nuevo la capucha y salir de la casa con sólo un "Volveré pronto". Cuando el beta se quedo sólo, Emma entro a la habitación con una bandeja de galletas.

— El General no venía desde hace unas semanas, creí que no lo volvería a ver. —Vladimir soltó una ligera carcajada y tomo una galleta.

— Hay Emmita, que poca fe tienes, yo siempre supe que tarde o temprano el Generalito iba a regresar.

—Pero antes venia por lo menos una vez a la semana, me pregunto por que habrá dejado de hacerlo ¿Será que tuvo algún problema? ¿Usted cree que...use el aceite para algo malo?

—Si el General Jones viene a mi humilde hogar a comprar más de una dosis de aceite para enmascarar el olor de un omega... bueno, no creo que sea para algo precisamente...inocente. Aunque en realidad no es como si me importe.— Dijo Vlad mientras abría el pequeño saco lleno de monedas de oro.

* * *

Arthur amaba mirar las estrellas. Lo hacía siempre desde el balcón de su habitación cuando estaba por irse a descansar. Levantar la vista hacia el manto obscuro y ver esos pequeños puntos de luz le daba paz y tranquilidad, olvidaba por unos momentos todas las responsabilidades de ser Reina, las expectativas de ser un omega y que había tenido que desperdiciar su tiempo compartiendo la cama con un alfa que podría ser su padre.

La noche era fresca, pero al estar cubierto con una larga bata de seda su cuerpo no lo percibía. Mucho menos al ser envuelto en unos fuertes brazos y el aroma del alfa que tan bien conocía y amaba.

— Pensé que no querías que te visitara mientras el asunto del Rey se arreglaba. — Dijo la voz varonil justo detrás de su oreja, haciéndolo estremecerse.

—¿Que no puedo cambiar de opinión? — Contestó Arthur mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las que lo apresaban. Escuchó al otro hombre reír.

— No me lo tomes a mal, me alegra mucho que lo hayas hecho— El alfa respondió al tiempo que plantaba suaves besos en el cuello del omega.

Arthur suspira e inclina la cabeza para darle a su amante más espacio para besar, para lamer, pero entonces siente que la suavidad de la lengua se ha ido, siendo sustituida por la dureza de unos dientes que quieren marcar. Al instante se aparta para enfrentarse a unos ojos muy azules.

— Alfred no...ya te dije que no puedes marcarme... no todavía — Pero el alfa en un momento ya lo tiene de nuevo entre sus brazos, acercándose para juntar sus frentes y delinear sus labios.

—¿Por qué no? — Arthur se derrite cuando Alfred se pone dulce y cariñoso, pero cuando se vuelve todo posesivo y dominante y le habla con esa voz ronca, como ahora, el omega siente sus entrañas arder en deseo.

Pero él es Arthur Kirkland, la maldita reina de Espadas, no puede caer tan fácilmente, lo hará tarde o temprano, él lo sabe, Alfred lo sabe, pero eso no significa que no pueda ponérsela sólo un poco difícil.

— Tal vez por el hecho de que aún estoy casado — Dice recalcando lo obvio.

— ¿Eso importa? Si has sido mío muchas más veces que de tu marido. Tengo más derecho de marcarte que el. — El omega se estremece de nuevo. Lo que más quiere es lanzarse a esos brazos después de tantos días alejados.

— No hables como si fuera una propiedad. — Es lo único que Arthur atina a contestar, intenta que su tono suene molesto pero simplemente no funciona, Alfred ya está por lograr su objetivo.

— Sabes que no lo eres. — La voz de Alfred dejó de ser demandante para pasar a ser suave y llena de cariño. Apretó suavemente su abrazo mientras hundía la nariz en su cabello y la bajaba lentamente por su oreja hasta su cuello, donde una vez más aspiro profundamente el aroma del omega. — Te extrañe mucho.

— Yo también te extrañe. No debí haber dejado que estuvieras tantos días en la búsqueda— Contestó Arthur correspondiendo el abrazo, paseando sus manos por la ancha espalda del alfa. — Maldición, mañana tendrás que irte de nuevo.

— Lo sé, pero estas vez no tardare tanto en regresar, te lo prometo.— Se separaron un poco, sólo lo necesario para que Arthur levantara sus manos a ese atractivo rostro y acariciara suavemente sus mejillas, correspondiendo la sonrisa que Alfred le dio. Entonces fijo su atención en la capa del alfa. Ligera pero cálida, fácil de quitar, más aún con todas las veces que lo había hecho. El alfa inmediatamente adivino sus intenciones y se dejo hacer, sabía que a Arthur le gustaba desnudarlo. Y a él le gustaba ver cómo lo hacía.

Con lentitud y elegancia, el omega convertía cada acción en arte, tan concentrado en desabrochar cada parte de la pesada armadura de metal. Empezando por los hombros, deslizando fuera el peto y el cinturón, llegando a las piernas para quitar los quijotes, las rodilleras y las grebas. Todo siendo colocado con cuidado en una silla con el menor ruido posible.

Al llegar a los escarpes, Arthur empujó suavemente a Alfred sobre la cama, para poder quitarlos sin complicaciones. Cuando lo hizo Alfred suspiro, aliviado de estar libre de todo ese peso extra dejándolo sólo en su ropa ligera. Pero luego un nuevo peso se instaló en su regazo, uno más hermoso y deseable. La Reina no perdía el tiempo, empezó a masajear sus hombros para después juntar sus labios. Alfred correspondió al instante, bebiendo de esa boca como si fuera el hombre más sediento del mundo, a la vez que metía las manos por debajo de la bata del omega, sintiendo su cálida desnudez.

Alfred cortó brevemente el beso para hablar.

— Quiero aparearme en tu próximo celo.

— Yo también quiero, no sabes cuanto pero tendremos que esperar un poco más. — Arthur odiaba la idea de tener que esperar, pero así eran las cosas por el momento.

Un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando Alfred apretó suavemente su trasero. El alfa gruñó en respuesta.

— Eso no me gusta mucho pero valdrá la pena, ya no tendrás que oler a él. — Dijo el alfa mientras sacaba sus manos y las pasaba a la cinta de la bata, deshaciéndola de un leve tirón.

La bata de seda cayó sobre la alfombra pero a Alfred no le importó, no cuando tenía a un hermoso omega desnudo sobre sus piernas, dispuesto a entregarse completamente a él. Así que colocando una mano en su cintura, atrajo a Arthur más a sí, dejando un rastro de besos por su mandíbula, con los suspiros del omega aumentando su deseo.

—Sólo olerás a mí. Como debió haber sido desde el principio. — Susurró el rubio contra la pálida piel.

Y luego tenía a Arthur aprisionado entre su cuerpo y la cama, paseando sus manos con seguridad por la piel expuesta ante él. Recordando los senderos que su boca y sus dedos habían trazado tantas veces antes en la oscuridad de la noche. Arthur soltó un gemido y después una risita. Elevó una pierna a la cintura de su amante, invitándolo y Alfred aceptó, quedando totalmente desnudo en sólo un momento.

El alfa cubrió el cuerpo de Arthur con el suyo, besando, lamiendo, acariciando, susurrando. Aprovechando cada segundo que podían estar juntos.

No importaba que su tiempo fuera errado ni sus acciones un pecado.

Ahí, enredados en las sabanas, entre gemidos y promesas eran felices, fundiéndose en una danza erótica.

Porque no eran la Reina de Espadas ni el General del reino.

Eran sólo Alfred y Arthur.

Y no querían nada más que eso. Ellos...

Ellos sólo querían ver las estrellas en los brazos del otro.

* * *

La pequeña Shelly no odiaba su trabajo, por supuesto que no, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Si ponía el pan en su mesa y le permitía ciertos lujos que muy pocos omegas desacoplados y sin familia podían darse. Ella era una de las trabajadoras en el castillo que mejor ganaba y muchas de sus compañeras la envidiaban por eso.

Pero ser la empleada de confianza de la Reina también venía con sus responsabilidades, esa era la parte mala de su trabajo. Al principio, sus deberes la hacían sentirse una traidora e iban en contra de sus principios, pero era mayor el miedo a lo que podría pasar si cometía la estupidez de contar lo que veía. Después, pronto aprendió a disimular su incomodidad, a hacer su trabajo rápido y discreto sin abrir la boca.

_Sin preguntas. Sin miradas curiosas ni suposiciones. Sólo haz lo que se te ordena..._

Borrar la evidencia de la marca de otro alfa en la cama de la Reina.

Desaparecer cualquier rastro que el amante del omega pudiera dejar en sus visitas clandestinas.

— ¡Te juro que era él, estoy segura! — La chillona voz de Angie saco a Shelly de sus pensamientos, recordándole donde estaba, lavando las sábanas sucias de la Reina.

— Pero dices que no viste su rostro ¿cómo puedes saberlo? — La omega ésta vez reconoció la voz de Claire, otra de las mucamas. Al parecer, esas dos chismosas se estaban tomando un descanso.

— No, pero ese aroma tan masculino no pasa fácilmente desapercibido. — Y las dos omegas se empezaron a reír. Shelly sólo rodó los ojos. No sabía de quien hablaban esas dos pero no le importaba, ella no era de las que les gustaba el chisme. Se seco las manos en su delantal dispuesta a decirle a sus compañeras que siguieran trabajando, pero lo siguiente que escuchó la hizo pararse en seco.— Se lo que te digo, fue el General Jones quien entró al dormitorio de la Reina.

—Shelly ¿tú qué crees? ¿No has visto nada...sospechoso?

—No, no he visto nada, pero creo que deberías tener cuidado con tu lengua Angie, si la Reina te escucha te la podría cortar. — Fue lo único que dijo para continuar con su trabajo. Mientras, las otras dos omegas, sólo la miraban con la boca abierta.

* * *

— Los buques no pueden permanecer más tiempo congelados en el puerto Su Majestad, el producto tiene que salir cuanto antes a Diamantes. — Arthur se encontraba en la biblioteca con el Embajador de Espadas en Diamantes, que había regresado al país por algunos problemas en las exportaciones. Porque si el Rey estaba indispuesto o en este caso desaparecido, la Reina, con ayuda de la Sota y el Consejo tenían que hacerse cargo de sus funciones.

— Lo sé Sir Johnson no se preocupe, todos los documentos para partir están listos — Arthur se giro hacia el beta —Yao necesito los permisos de navegación que firmé ayer por la noche, por favor tráemelos, están sobre mi escritorio.

— Enseguida Su Majestad. — La Sota hizo una ligera reverencia y con pequeños pasos apresurados salió de la biblioteca hacia el estudio de la Reina. Pasando por la pequeña sala de estar llegó a la elegante habitación decorada en diferentes tipos de azul y oro. Se acercó al escritorio de roble y busco con cuidado los papeles que Arthur le había pedido. El escritorio estaba muy limpio y acomodado así que los encontró enseguida, pero al tomarlos por accidente su brazo tiró una pequeña pila de carpetas que se hallaba en una esquina.

Con una leve maldición en su idioma natal, Yao se inclinó para recoger rápidamente los papeles esparcidos por el piso. Pero cuando iba a colocarlos en el orden que supuso era el correcto, vio una carpeta con un título que llamó su atención.

_TRATADO DE ALIANZA_

¿Una alianza?

La curiosidad de la Sota se disparó al instante. ¿Acaso Arthur iba a renovar la alianza con Diamantes? Pero hace menos de seis meses que Charles lo había hecho, no tenia caso hacerlo de nuevo, al menos no por ahora.

Al saber que esto claramente era importante, Yao empezó a leer el papel dentro de la carpeta.

_Con el objetivo de estrechar los vínculos entre el Sacro Imperio de Corazones y el Reino Unido de Espadas en los ámbitos militares, económicos y políticos, ambos reinos han estipulado el presente Tratado de Alianza..._

Con ... ¿Con Corazones?

Esto era un Tratado de Alianza con el Reino de Corazones

¿Pero cómo?...

Hace ya más de diez años que Espadas y Corazones mantenían una relación "pacífica"; con los acontecimientos de la Guerra de los Rubíes enterrados en el pasado. Al menos eso es lo que repetía Charles en cada visita al reino rojo.

Sin embargo, el rey Herman era un caso diferente. Yao podía ver en su mirada un odio y rencor por Charles que no desapareció hasta el día de su muerte. Y aunque la Sota tenía la idea que el heredero Beilschmidt guardaba los mismos sentimientos que su abuelo; todas las negociaciones y tratados nuevos mejoraron considerablemente cuando Ludwig subió al trono.

Pero eso era algo muy diferente a formar una alianza.

Charles nunca aprobaría un acuerdo de ese tipo. Sin mencionar que una táctica así atraería las sospechas del Reino de Tréboles, el enemigo declarado de Corazones.

Y aún así había otra cuestión importante... ¿Por qué Arthur lo mantenía escondido? Él era la Sota de Espadas, todo lo referente al reino le concernía.

..._bajo la firma del Rey Ludwig I Beilschmidt y la Reina Kiku Honda de Corazones, quienes han convenido en las estipulaciones con el Rey..._

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — El pobre beta salto al escuchar la autoritaria voz de Arthur llamándolo desde la puerta. La dura mirada que el omega le daba le provoco un ligero escalofrió. — ¿En eso pierdes el tiempo Yao...en hurgar mis cosas? Me parece que te dije que los documentos estaban sobre mi escritorio, no en esas carpetas. — El omega entro de lleno a la habitación y se acerco al escritorio sin despegar su vista de él. Yao se sintió pequeño.

— Ahh ... lo siento Su Majestad... fue un accidente, tire las carpetas y sólo iba a—

— No importa, sólo llévale los documentos a Sir Johnson, yo me quedare a ordenar.

— Pero Su Majestad yo—

— Eres mi mano derecha y un buen amigo Yao, pero sabes que no aprecio cuando alguien hace algo a mis espaldas. Y mucho menos si es alguien en quien confío. — Hielo. Eso es lo que había en la mirada de Arthur, acompañado de un aroma hostil. El omega no tenía ningún reparo en mostrarle su enojo al beta frente a él. La Sota bajo la mirada. Era peculiar la forma en que Arthur se las arreglaba para tener una presencia tan intimidante. Había sido así desde el primer día y Yao muy pocas veces fue el objeto de esa seguridad tan rara en un omega. Claro que ese orgullo no era muy buen consejero cuando el Rey Charles castigaba a la Reina por su audacia, pero eso nunca logro hacer que Arthur diera su brazo a torcer. Y Yao lo admiraba por eso. — Ahora... ve a dejar esos documentos.

— En seguida mi Reina... y mis disculpas, no volverá a suceder. — La Sota tomo los documentos indicados y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta, no queriendo hacer enojar más a su Reina; pero antes de salir volvió a escuchar esa voz aterciopelada.

—Y Yao.. cuando llegue el momento, espero que elijas sabiamente con quien está tu lealtad.

Lo que Arthur habría querido decir con esa frase, el beta no lo entendió. Pero la leve pizca de amenaza en ella le dijo que no era algo que tuviera que tomar a la ligera.

* * *

Yao acomodo los informes por lo que pareció la milésima vez durante la reunión. Estaba muy cansado y lo único que quería era irse a la cama, pero con Arthur queriendo resolver todos los asuntos pendientes de una sola vez, eso se veía muy lejano. Más aún con todos los alfas y betas que conformaban el Consejo que no parecían estar felices con nada. Pero afortunadamente, todos habían estado de acuerdo en la propuesta de Arthur para ampliar la búsqueda del Rey a las ciudades fronterizas de Espadas. Había pasado ya más de un mes desde la desaparición de Charles y aunque la búsqueda seguía en pie, ya casi todos se estaban haciendo a la idea de que el Rey no volvería.

Así que cuando se dio por terminado el último tema, Yao se sorprendió al ver que Arthur aún tenía algo que decir.

— Señores, sé que ya hemos terminado con la reunión, pero hay algo que me gustaría tratar antes de que se vayan — Los alfas y betas que ya estaban de pie dispuestos a salir de la habitación se giraron hacia Arthur, quien seguía sentado en su silla. La forma en la que se expreso había sido tan amable que casi no se notaba la orden debajo de su petición. Cuando todos se sentaron de nuevo, continuo.— Estoy seguro que todos en esta sala no queremos nada más que nuestro Rey aparezca sano y salvo, es por eso que se han redoblado los esfuerzos en su búsqueda. Pero ha pasado más de un mes desde su desaparición y aunque no tenemos la certeza de que... éste muerto, hay que discutir quien será la persona que tomará su lugar. Espadas no puede seguir sin Rey.

Inmediatamente murmullos interrogantes llenaron la sala. Arthur no tenía que oírlos para saber que más de un miembro se mostraba descontento, el aroma que desprendían lo decía todo. A su costado, Yao estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero su rostro no lo demostró.

Cuando los susurros se callaron, un alfa se atrevió a expresar lo que muchos pensaban.

— Discúlpeme Su Majestad, pero no creo que haya nada que discutir, en la ausencia del Rey Charles o en un caso peor, su muerte, el Príncipe John es el heredero directo al trono. — De nuevo se escucharon murmullos, pero esta vez de aprobación. Arthur suspiró para sus adentros. Sabía que esto se vendría desde el momento que esa frase dejo su boca.

— Estoy de acuerdo en que esa es la opción más obvia en este caso Lord Thomas , pero no creo que sea la mejor.

—¿A qué se refiere? — Habló una vez más el alfa anciano.

— El Príncipe John es joven e inexperto, hace poco que cumplió la mayoría de edad... nunca ha estado en el campo de batalla, no ha mostrado el mínimo interés en las relaciones con los otros reinos, no sabe cómo tratar con una hambruna . — Empezó a explicar con tono calmado pero seguro. — Sin mencionar que siempre ha estado bajo el brazo protector de su padre.

— Tal vez el Príncipe sea joven mi Reina, pero aprenderá con el tiempo — Arthur sonrió internamente, ya se imaginaba que el primero en salir en la defensa del heredero sería Lord Richard, el hermano beta de Charles.

— De eso no tengo duda, ¿pero cuanto tiempo le tomara? ¿Cuántos errores ha de cometer para tomar las decisiones correctas? — La mirada seria de la reina pasó por todos los rostros de los miembros del consejo sin titubear.

— El Rey Charles también cometió errores cuando llegó al trono, pero eran necesarios, fue así como aprendió a gobernar.

— Y fueron esos errores los que provocaron la Guerra de los Rubíes ¿no es así? — Yao no se sorprendió cuando el beta no tuvo argumentos para debatir a Arthur, esa era una de las cosas que más admiraba del omega.

— Su Majestad, si me permite añadir algo, no debe olvidar que gracias a él, Espadas obtuvo la victoria en esa guerra. — Una alfa de mediana edad se atrevió a contestar.

— Pero pudo haber sido mejor evitarla. Charles obtuvo la victoria, si ¿pero a que costo? ...Más de veinte mil vidas perdidas tan sólo en Espadas, gente cayendo en la pobreza, miles de familias rotas ¿y todo porque? Por la propiedad de una maldita mina de rubíes que desde un principio pertenecía a Corazones. — Una vez más todos se quedaron callados, Arthur prosiguió. — No tengo nada en contra de la juventud ni que el Príncipe aprenda en la práctica, pero ese no es el único factor que hay que tomar en cuenta... John es un beta.

Uno de los betas se levanto y abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar, pero Arthur lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

— Por favor no me malinterpreten, Yao es un beta y no creo que cualquier otra persona o incluso un alfa, desempeñe mejor el puesto de Sota. Pero no deben olvidar que los reyes de los otros tres reinos...son alfas. Díganme señores, ¿en qué posición creen que eso nos deja? Desde hace siglos ha sido prácticamente una regla no establecida que un Rey debe ser alfa.

— Pero ya antes hubo reyes beta mi Reina

— Y de todos ellos el que más duro en el poder fue el Rey Nicolás II de Tréboles con solo cinco años ¿o me equivoco? — Nadie dijo nada— ... Desde siempre, se ha pensado que un Rey representa la fuerza, fortaleza y mente de su reino, por eso si éste es débil o ingenuo, en consecuencia su reino lo es... No podemos permitir que los ojos de los otros tres líderes nos vean como ven al Príncipe John, inexperto e impulsivo. Lo que Espadas necesita es un alfa al frente, uno fuerte, con presencia y conocimientos, alguien...con más experiencia en todos los sentidos.

Yao se preguntó si había sido el único en captar el tono sugerente que Arthur aplicó en la última frase.

— ¿Y debemos suponer que ya tiene a alguien en mente Su Majestad?

— Si Lady Ana, he estado considerando muchas cosas y creo que la mejor opción para ese puesto es el General Alfred F. Jones.

En seguida Yao lo supo su momento de decidir se acercaba.

— ¿El General Alfred? Pero él es...

— ¿Es que Lord Thomas? ¿El primogénito de la difunta Princesa Rachel? ¿El cuarto varón en la sucesión al trono? ¿El primer alfa en la línea de sangre?...Esta bien que tengan dudas respecto a mi idea, pero el General ha demostrado muchas veces ser un hombre capaz y responsable... No tienen que tomar la decisión en este momento, incluso deberían hablarlo con el Príncipe John, quien por cierto también fue citado a la reunión, pero parece que entre sus prioridades aparece primero salir a cazar con los duques. Con su permiso señores. — Y con esto dicho, Arthur abandono la sala.

* * *

Dos meses.

Dos malditos meses y nada.

Mathías Kohler, Jefe de Caballería de Espadas no era una persona que se diera por vencida. Nunca lo había hecho y por eso era uno de los alfas más importantes del reino.

Pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar.

Poco a poco sus esperanzas se desvanecían.

Estaba empezando a rendirse por primera vez en su vida.

Después de tantos días buscando al Rey y al escuadrón, sólo habían encontrado las espadas y escudos de los soldados desaparecidos. Los objetos se encontraban a kilómetros de distancia uno del otro, lo que le decía a Sir Kohler que quienes habían atacado al Rey, sabían lo que hacían.

Cuando la noticia había salido a la luz, los otros reinos se habían comprometido a facilitarle a Espadas la búsqueda en las fronteras, pero no había servido de nada. A estas alturas ya todos daban por hecho que Charles estaba muerto.

Pero eso no lo detenía de querer encontrar su cuerpo y darle una sepultura decente, junto a los otros veinte soldados que se fueron con él. Era lo menos que se merecían.

Claro que Charles no había sido el mejor ejemplo de un Rey. Y había cometido errores, muchos. Pero Mathías lo estimaba, fue él quien le dio su apoyo para subir hasta el lugar en el que ahora estaba. En su interior, el alfa sentía que esto era un asunto personal, le debía tanto a Charles, seguir buscando era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Más ahora con todos los conflictos que se habían desatado dentro del Consejo. Los miembros se habían dividido y no podían llegar a una decisión. Unos apoyaban la idea de Arthur de nombrar a Alfred como el Rey de Espadas, lo cual tenía que admitir no era una idea tan descabellada. Alfred era inteligente, fuerte, un buen líder y tenía encanto.

Pero él tenía que estar a favor de John, junto a los alfas y betas que lo apoyaban. Sentía que se lo debía a Charles. A pesar de que... de que John era inmaduro, antisocial y hasta a veces fácil de manipular. Mathías se resguardaba en el pensamiento de que el Príncipe era joven y podía cambiar.

— ¡Señor, encontramos algo! — El grito de uno de sus subordinados lo saco de sus pensamientos. El alfa rubio bajo de su caballo y se encaminó a donde se había formado un grupo de guardias que contemplaban algo en el suelo que ninguno se atrevía a tomar.

Cuando Mathías se abrió paso entre ellos pudo ver lo que habían encontrado.

El reloj de oro de Charles. El que se le había entregado el día de su coronación hace ya más de veinte años.

El símbolo de la gloria de un Rey.

Yacía en la tierra, sucio, roto, como de seguro lo estaba Charles.

Y de todos los lugares en Espadas tuvo que ser precisamente aquí, en medio de un paraje solitario que antes había sido un humilde pero pintoresco pueblito. Antes de la Guerra de los Rubíes.

Aquí... donde tantas vidas se habían perdido por la necesidad de un Rey de mostrar su poder. Parecía irónico.

La gloria de Charles había acabado en el mismo lugar donde la había obtenido a costa de tantas vidas.

Mathías guardo el reloj en un pañuelo de seda y con determinación, empezó a cavar con sus manos el montículo de tierra sobre el que lo habían hallado. No le importo ensuciarse las manos ni lastimarse con las piedras que encontró en el camino. Porque lo sabía. Ahí en medio de la tierra y el barro.

Aún vistiendo su traje azul índigo con detalles en oro.

Estaba el cuerpo de Charles.

— Den aviso... que hemos encontrado al Rey.

* * *

Desde el principio de los tiempos, cuando fueron escritas las primeros historias y leyendas, era una tradición en Espadas que cuando un Rey moría, sus restos eran transportados por las calles principales, del castillo al templo principal de la capital para que el pueblo pudiera despedirse por última vez.

Esta ocasión no fue la excepción. El cuerpo de Charles era llevado dentro de un ataúd de roble, con una gran Pica negra en el centro, con la bandera del reino extendida sobre él. Con hermosas flores blancas y azules a su alrededor. El ataúd iba seguro dentro de una elegante carroza de oro, abierta en sus cuatro lados, adornada con incrustaciones de zafiros, topacios y muchas otras gemas.

La representación de lo que un Rey había sido en su vida.

Fuerte, majestuoso y orgulloso en el exterior, pero humilde, maduro y sereno en el interior.

El carruaje era tirado por dos caballos blancos. Flaqueado por cuatro guardias en cada esquina, seguido por la Reina, la Sota y detrás de ellos los miembros del Consejo, la corte real y toda la guardia.

Al pasar la carroza fúnebre, la gente en la calle inclinaba la cabeza y aventaba flores. Todo era silencio, no se oía nada más que el lento caminar de los caballos.

Al acercarse al Templo mayor, Arthur pudo ver en la entrada a Matthew, el primer sacerdote del reino, que ya los esperaba. Los cuatro guardias que habían custodiado el féretro durante el camino lo retiraron de la carroza y se lo presentaron al beta. El beta recito unas palabras, le dio a Arthur sus condolencias y juntos entraron al sagrado recinto.

La ceremonia se realizó sin complicaciones. Matthew habló de cómo había sido la vida de Charles, sus alegrías y sus tristezas, sus logros y decepciones. Hablo de la familia , del dolor y de lo efímera que era la vida para cada hijo de los dioses.

Para el atardecer la ceremonia había terminado y el féretro regresaba en su caja de oro al castillo. Siendo llevado al Gran Mausoleo, donde eran enterrados todos los reyes y reinas de Espadas. Sólo accesible a unos cuantos. Entre ellos, Arthur y John.

El pobre Príncipe estaba deshecho, se notaba a leguas a pesar de sus esfuerzos de no derramar ninguna lágrima. Y aunque los instintos omega de Arthur se activaron, en ningún momento se acerco a su hijastro. Desde el día de su boda, el omega y el beta siempre habían mantenido su distancia, tratándose con una fría cordialidad cuando era necesario. Así que sólo permaneció alejado del príncipe mientras el ataúd era depositado en una tumba de mármol blanco.

El último adiós fue recitado. Se colocó la tapa de la tumba y se cerró el mausoleo, dejando al Rey Charles I de Espadas descansando eternamente en él.

* * *

Cuando llegó el anochecer y el funeral había terminado, Arthur se encerró en su habitación y se tumbo en su cama. Estaba exhausto, sólo quería dormir tranquilamente y prepararse para un nuevo día.

O mejor dicho para una nueva vida.

Porque por fin lo había logrado; un nuevo y mejor comienzo. Para todos.

Había hecho lo necesario para salvar al reino. Y para salvarse a sí mismo. No se arrepentía, de nada. Ahora era libre para vivir. Para decidir. Para amar.

A partir de este punto, las piezas irían cayendo en su lugar poco a poco.

* * *

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra John? Espero que se sienta mejor. — Fue lo primero que preguntó Arthur a Lord Richard, una vez que éste entro por la puerta. Habían pasado dos días desde el último adiós a Charles y aunque como el viudo del Rey, Arthur seguía en duelo, la vida en Espadas debía continuar. Su cuñado beta, ante la pregunta, vaciló en responder, se le notaba la tristeza aún latente junto al cansancio y la preocupación que sentía por su sobrino.

— Aún está muy afectado, come poco y casi no sale de su habitación. Sus hermanos también están muy deprimidos, estoy muy preocupado.

— Lo entiendo Lord Richard, su pérdida fue muy grande, dele tiempo, estoy seguro que lo superará.

— Gracias mi Reina. — El omega asintió. Se dirigió a su silla y espero pacientemente a que todos tomaran la suya para poder empezar.

— Buenas tardes señores, primero que nada les quiero dar las gracias por asistir a ésta reunión en momentos de tanta tristeza. Durante su reinado Charles intento tomar las mejores decisiones. Sabemos que nadie podrá sustituirlo y aunque su luto sigue, los cité para tratar el asunto del heredero . Espero que hayan considerado todos los pros y contras; también quiero dejar dicho que todo lo que sea acordado deberá ser respetado. ¿Entendido? Muy bien, en ese caso, los que estén a favor de nombrar al General Alfred F. Jones como el nuevo rey de Espadas, por favor levanten su mano. — Arthur sonrió internamente al ver que siete de los diez miembros, contando a Yao, estaban a favor de Alfred. Su satisfacción fue mayor al darse cuenta que la mayoría era alfas.

—Los que estén a favor de que sea el príncipe John quien tome el trono, levanten la mano. — Los otros tres miembros restantes levantaron su mano, entre ellos como era de esperarse estaba Lord Richard. Pero a pesar de eso, la decisión era incuestionable. Alfred sería coronado Rey únicamente para beneficio de Espadas. El omega entonces se levantó dispuesto a hablar.—Bien, parece que ha quedado claro quién es la mejor opción para guiar a Espadas. Si el Consejo está de acuerdo, la coronación debe ser cuanto antes. La boda puede esperar un poco más y...

— Disculpe mi interrupción Su Majestad, pero debo preguntar ¿Esta usted dispuesto a unir su vida a un alfa diferente después de tan poco tiempo de haber perdido a su esposo? — Preguntó uno de los alfas que había estado en su contra.

Arthur se giro hacia todos en la mesa, para dejar en claro una única cuestión.

—Lo que sea por el reino.

* * *

Arthur apretó con fuerza los cabellos rubios entre sus dedos, intentando no hacer daño. Su respiración errática y los placenteros temblores de su cuerpo lo hacían querer aferrarse a algo mientras regresaba del orgasmo que acababa de experimentar junto a Alfred.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su amante, mojado, sonrojado y con sus ojos entrecerrados aún llenos de pasión. El pecho de Alfred subía y bajaba, tratando de normalizarse al igual que el suyo. Aún así Arthur se recargo sobre él, relajándose en el agua aún caliente de la tina de porcelana.

Para cuando su respiración se calmo, el omega le sonrió a su alfa y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

— ¿Listo para mañana?

— Más que nunca. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que aún me siento un poco nervioso ¿Por qué no me ayudas a relajarme? — Preguntó Alfred con una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que sus manos soltaban la cintura de su omega y se perdían debajo del agua.

El aroma a deseo recobraba su fuerza.

— Como ordene mi Rey. — Contestó Arthur, para después atacar los labios contrarios de nuevo mientras mecía sensualmente sus caderas.

* * *

La Capilla Real del Palacio de Espadas yacía completamente adornada con los colores representativos del reino. El altar de oro y mármol era rodeado por altas columnas que sostenían una hermosa cúpula con la pintura de los cuatro dioses creadores repartiendo la tierra, relatando a través de toda la nave el cómo se fundó el Reino de Espadas.

Al frente, ocupando las bancas principales, estaban los gobernantes de los otros tres reinos, destacando en pequeños grupos de color amarillo, rojo y verde entre toda la gente vestida de azul.

En el altar, Alfred permanecía hincado con la mirada fija al frente, serio y gallardo mientras recibía el reloj de oro y la Primera Espada, bendecida por el primer Rey, un legado del reino. Con la que tendría que defender la tierra y sus habitantes. Arthur sonreía con satisfacción mientras Matthew le hablaba a la multitud congregada.

El sacerdote entonces tomó la corona, alzándola frente a todos para después colocársela al alfa.

—Así que por el poder que la Santa Iglesia me ha concedido, te nombro Rey Alfred I de Espadas. Que los dioses bendigan tu reinado. — Una vez más miro hacia la multitud— ¡Larga vida al Rey Alfred!

— ¡Larga vida al Rey Alfred! — Se escucho el grito al unísono y después una ola de aplausos inundando el lugar.

* * *

Momentos después de terminada la ceremonia de coronación, se hizo la caminata solemne hacia la Sala Dorada, donde se encontraban ambos tronos, liderada por el nuevo Rey de Espadas. Así que después de sentarse en la silla real, ocupando su nuevo lugar como el alfa más sabio y fuerte en Espadas al lado de su Reina, el baile para celebrar el acontecimiento empezó.

Sobra decir que muchos miembros del Consejo, así como la misma Sota, no habían estado de acuerdo en celebrar después de tan sólo dos semanas del funeral de Charles, pero Arthur había insistido que si se coronaría a un nuevo Rey, tenía que hacerse de la manera correcta. Por si fuera poco, algunos cortesanos de los otros reinos habían murmurado que la Reina debió haber guardado más tiempo de luto a su marido antes de casarse de nuevo. Por esto y otras circunstancias, la boda se pospuso para dentro de unos meses más, fue la única condición a la que Arthur había accedido.

Así entre tantos rumores y habladurías, los que más parecían disfrutar plenamente del baile eran los reyes de Corazones, quienes charlaban animadamente entre sí. El Rey de Tréboles, Iván Braginski, por otro lado, se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación; serio, con copa en mano, hablando con un alfa de su séquito mientras la Reina Elizabeta y su Sota bailaban al compás de la música.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos, en el centro del salón, el nuevo Rey bailaba con su elegante Reina, olvidándose por un momento de todos a su alrededor, concentrando sus ojos azules en los verdes del contrario. La pareja bailaba en perfecta sintonía, con una sonrisa grabada en sus rostros. El alfa sostenía al omega lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo y a cambio, Arthur entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su Rey en la mano que sostenía la suya. Pareciera que habían nacido para bailar juntos.

Al término de la canción, el alfa dio las gracias a su Reina por el baile, besando su mano con una delicadeza y dulzura increíbles, sin apartar su mirada de las esmeraldas del otro hombre más bajo. Cuando ambos rubios regresaron a sus respectivos tronos, el Rey Ludwig se acerco a rendir sus respetos, haciendo una ligera reverencia a su anfitrión.

— Mis más sinceras felicitaciones Su Majestad, mis mejores deseos en su reinado.

— Se lo agradezco Majestad. Nos sentimos muy honrados con su presencia.— Al tiempo que se daban la mano, Ludwig, asegurándose que no había ningún oído indeseado, se acercó ligeramente a Alfred.

— Espero que podamos firmar el Tratado lo más pronto posible. — El alfa sonrió.

— No te preocupes por eso Ludwig. Haz cumplido con tu parte, nosotros cumpliremos con la nuestra. — El apretón de manos fue desecho. El nuevo Rey miró a todos los invitados, al alfa delante de él y por último a su Reina, a quien le dio una mirada significativa.

El trato se había completado y las dos partes estaban satisfechas con los resultados.

— Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes. Larga vida al rey Alfred.

Fue lo que dijo Ludwig al despedirse y seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. El rubio entonces volvió a tomar asiento junto a su Reina y le tomo la mano.

Ambos sonrieron. Si, definitivamente habían hecho lo necesario.

Deshaciéndose de la mala hierba de raíz.

Le prometían a Espadas una nueva y mejor era.

**Author's Note:**

> Para algunas aclaraciones acerca de los personajes:
> 
> Almirante Andrew - Australia  
Sir Mathías Kolher - Dinamarca  
Shelly - Seychelles  
Vlad - Rumania


End file.
